Otamamon
n dub Punoglavomon (lit. "Tadpolemon") }} Otamamon is an Amphibian Digimon. A larva Digimon whose skin has not yet fully hardened because it chose to live underwater. It swims in lakes and rivers upstream of the Net Ocean with its large tail, and occasionally climbs up onto rocks with its developed forelimbs and does . Its mostly undeveloped hind limbs act as rudders in place of its tail, which has gained propulsive power, contrary to typical organisms. It is valuable among Rookie levels in that it signals its upcoming evolution clearly, but since its potential for mutation is extremely high, caution is necessary in its training. Attacks *'Stun Bubble'This attack retains its original name of "Lullaby Bubble" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Lullaby Bubble): Spray bubbles that will cause the enemy to sleep. *'Kid Claw'This attack retains its original name of "Child Claw" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Child Claw): Scratch using the claws on well-developed front legs. *'Wrapping Bubble' * : Tackles the enemy forcefully. *'Water Jet': Attacks by shooting a stream of water. *'Water Shot': Attacks with a bursting stream of water. Design Otamamon is a purple pollywog with developed forelimbs and undeveloped hind limbs. It has a wide mouth with several pointed teeth, round eyes, and its tail end in a web of skin supported by bony . Etymologies ;Otamamon (オタマモン) Official name given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) |オタマジャクシ|Otamajakushi}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Otamamon are recruitable enemies in Continent's Fortress, Etemon's Palace, Temple of Darkness—Right, Shrine of Evil—Right, and Millenniummon's Lair. Otamamon are Virus Digimon who fight on the water. Digimon Adventure 02 A group of Otamamon helped the DigiDestined rebuild the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers An Otamamon, along with a Gekomon, run an item shop on the Machine continent. Otamamon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Death Crevasse 2 and Ken's side of Death Crevasse. Otamamon digivolves from Bukamon to Gekomon with a digi-egg and Octomon without in line 55. Digimon Adventure tri. An Otamamon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers An Otamamon was seen with a Gekomon when Dogmon chased . A bunch of them were in an underwater cave plain of the Digital World and they were protected by a Divermon. Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon An Otamamon was seen when Locomon returned to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Otamamon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Otamamon card, titled "PF Poison Card", is a Rank 2 card which increases resistance to the Poison status ailment. Digimon Frontier Some Otamamon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair. One of them at the Autumn Leaf Fair is unable to help Tommy Himi find the who stole the boys' D-Tectors. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by Merukimon to the captive DATS members, two Otamamon were among the Digimon running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to have been led by Akihiro Kurata). One was Keenan Crier's childhood friend. Some injured Otamamon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. An Otamamon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in. Later on, returns to the Damon household with numerous Fresh and In-Training Digimon. Otamamon was also one of them, as was classified as an In-Training Level Digimon. Digimon World Data Squad Otamamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Otamamon is also a requirement for Manbomon and Tylomon. Digimon Fusion Digimon World An Otamamon in Geko Swamp tries to insult Mameo, and wants to battle, after the battle the player can go to Volume Villa. Digimon World 2 Otamamon can digivolve to Gekomon or Octomon. Digimon World 3 Otamamon is only available as a Blue Rookie Card with 1/1. Digimon World 4 Otamamon is seen in Venom Jungle. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Otamamon card is #066 and is a Rookie level Ice-type card with 710 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Stun Bubble": inflicts 330 damage. * "Kid Claw": inflicts 130 damage. * "Wrapping Bubble": inflicts 100 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Reduce opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon World DS Otamamon can digivolve into Gekomon or Raremon. Otamamon is also found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Otamamon is #036 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Machine element. Its basic stats are 105 HP, 109 MP, 75 Attack, 63 Defense, 57 Spirit, 53 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Mist Cape 2 and Sleep Ward 1 traits. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Otamamon can digivolve to Gekomon, Numemon, or Geremon. Otamamon can DNA Digivolve to Gwappamon with ToyAgumon, or to Tortomon with Gotsumon or Armadillomon. Otamamon can be hatched from the Blue Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Otamamon can DigiFuse to Gekomon with Betamon, to Shellmon with Kamemon, or to Calumon with Patamon, Wormmon, and Piximon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Otamamon is a Water Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Seadramon, and Numemon. It's special attack is Lullaby Bubble and its support skill is Deep Sea Slumber which causes all attacks to have a 10% chance to cause sleep. In Complete Edition, Otamamon can also digivolve to Coelamon and Raremon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Otamamon is #24 and is a Water Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Seadramon, Numemon, Coelamon, and Raremon. It's special attack is Lullaby Bubble and its support skill is Deep Sea Slumber which causes all attacks to have a 10% chance to cause sleep. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) An Otamamon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Otamamon is one of the balloons in the Twisted Toy Town stage. Digimon World Championship Otamamon digivolves from Babydmon with 3 Penalties and can digivolve into Gesomon with 3 Battles, Gekomon with 20 Aquan AP or Raremon pass time. Digimon Masters Otamamon digivolves to Gekomon at level 11. Digimon Soul Chaser Otamamon digivolves from Motimon and Pabumon and can digivolve to Gekomon and Raremon. Digimon Links Otamamon digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Seadramon, and Numemon. Digimon ReArise Otamamon digivolves from Bukamon and will digivolve to Gekomon or Numemon. Notes and References de:Otamamon